Repitition
by Rae3
Summary: read and find out won't we?
1. Default Chapter

Repetition 

Repetition 

A*N*Blah…Tp's wonderfully wicked characters. Blah…That means there not mine …blah… I STILL have no money… blah… So don't sue! Blah.

Ok dudes! Here's the 411. I have never written a fan fic without it mainly being about Kel. This is my attempt too try and mesh all the characters together! If I fail …Im destined to death by …chainsaw wielding monkeys! Mwahahahahahaha! So here goes nothing!

#~#~#

Burchard of Stone Mountain prowled around his office in front of the crackling fire. Rage was set deep within his eyes. That damn Mindelin girl! It was all her fault! Such ignominy was now directed at the once most esteemed noble relations! What was he supposed to do now? It wasn't that his son meant _nothing_ to him but he had a reputation to keep up!

He sat down heavily in his leather chair facing the inglenook. He had a pile of credentials sitting next to his chair. They were unscathed. _Curse those servants! I've told them keep my correspondence at my desk!_ __

He was about to brush them aside when a name jumped out at him, Keladry of Mindelin. _Hasn't this girl caused enough havoc?_ He opened the letter case with inquisitiveness. What could this girl have to say? A plea for forgiveness? He skimmed through it. A pity note. Just as he thought. But there was something different undergo to this note. It gave the impression as if this girl was pinning this on Joren! His mind was set. This girl had to go down. It's what Joren would want! He tore up the letter and through it in the fire. The irony of this situation was the fact that just 4 years earlier Mindelins were interested in setting up a betrothal! 

As he watched the flames devour the contents he was struck with an idea.

It was Genius! Pure Brilliance! He ran from the room to his desk. Were he rummages through thirty plus years of news, documents and history. 

#~#~#

So should I continue? I only continue if you review! So if you think its trash then don't review! Although that wouldn't be very nice now would it?

~don't try me~

Later gaterz!


	2. a small conversation

#~#~#

A*N*Run Hide I'm back with more! AUGH! A lot of you made comments on how unrealistic Kels parent's being interested in Joren for betrothal, well that really isn't a big part of the story. And I wouldn't fret over it. It was just something I added for flavor. 

Once again the characters aren't mine their Tamora Pierce's. AKA, God.

"Oh quit being so naive!" Burchard yelled. "Listen Salamin, you're the best I know. If you can't do this I'm sure there must be someone greater that I can always entice!" He glared up at the tall man. 

Numair mustered up all the dignity he had and stood up straighter. "You know I'm the best." He stared at the ground for a while. "My name wouldn't get out would it?"

He smiled inwardly, "I knew you'd see it my way." And he held out his hand.

Numair grasped it knowing he would destroy his reputation.

#~#~#

"Come on Mindelin! Is that all you got?" Cleon of Kennen teased. They were both fencing strenuously. Cleon was winning. He usually did, but Kel was putting up a fight. 

The icy air turned her breath into a small clouds "Kennen, if you jousted with me you wouldn't be quite so smug!" and with that she managed to disarm him. She threw down her sword and turned away. "I win." But before she could get three steps, he tackled her to the ground. Laughing, she reached up and brushed snow out of his hair. He laughed with her and brushed snow out of _her_ hair. And Kel not being able to stand it leaned up and kissed him. Cleon obliged contentedly. They continued on for a while when they heard a snicker hidden by a cough.

They scrambled off of each other and faced a chortling Neal. He just looked at them for a few minutes.

"Get a room, you two." He said as he rolled his eyes. 

With that said, Kel could feel a blush rise on her face. She looked at Cleon and immediately knew what was going on in his mind. They both reached down and lobbed snow at Neil, drenching him. That resulted in a little snowball war that ended in everyone collapsing and laughing. Kel sat up and smiled. "So Neal, what do you need?" she asked curiously.

"What makes you think need anything? Maybe I was sent here to break up anything that … how should I put this … shouldn't be happening." Kel reached over and cuffed him on the shoulder. When he still didn't say anything, she just glared.

"Fine. Raoul wants to see you later tonight." 

She pinched Neals cheek. "See? That wasn't so bad." She walked over and kissed cleon on the cheek brushed the snow off her and marched happily back to the palace.

ANDAMN! What is Burchard going to do? Fine out next time on the next DRAGON BALL … errr … I mean REPITITION!


	3. Dej`a vu

A/N Well …I feel quite unloved

Repetition

By Rae 

A/NWell …I feel quite unloved! #sighs# no reviews on the last chapter. Pity. Your loss cause this is going to be a WICKED story! ~I hope~ So if you could kindly review, It would be muchly appreciated!

Characters are not mine. Their Tamora Pierces, AKA God. ~take note I do not take credit for any of the plot either, ok well maybe a smidge, you'll find out why …~

~#~#~#~

_By Gods!_ muttered Kel, with a grin on her face. _This is craziness!_ _A full knight and I'm still being carted around by my knight master!_

She had just finished talking with Raoul. He had invited her to stay with the own for a winter. Kel was getting restless so accepted, happy to be under his command again. She also wanted to see her friends of the Own before her summer of itinerant began. 

Instead of searching for Cleon to continuing where they had left off but decided against it. Instead she wandered to an inside practice court. Smiling, she grabbed a practice sword. It had been a while since she had last held one. She went through a few moves annoyed by the lightness of it. Putting it back she ran to her room and retrieved her glaive and Griffen then jogged back to the practice court. Within a minute she was absorbed in pattern dance with Griffen in hand. Full focus on the flashing blade, she didn't realize Lord Wyldon watching her. When the sword stopped cutting the air She heard a cough.

"Nicely done Mindelin." He walked up to her smiling for once.

"Thank you, sir." She looked at him curiously. Was he only openly friendly to knights?

"Haven't seen you recently. How is your jousting coming along?"

"Fairly good my Lord. More wins then losses." 

"Good. Your friend Owen … is a hard worker." Glanced at the sword in her hand. "Would you like practice Keladry?"

_No! Not with someone who could kill me in a second! _"Accepted." and took a beginning stance as he drew his sword.

Fear sang in her head. _He won't hurt me. I was his student, this is just practice._ Seeing her uneasiness, Wyldon sighed. "Don't look so frightened girl! Fence!" And started the first attack. Kel blocked, there swords meeting with a clang. Not cutting her any slack he reversed in a butterfly sweep. Barely making that block, he continued to hammer down on Kel. She grinned inwardly. At least she knew that he wouldn't go easy on her. She could tell he was trying to make her mad so she would retaliate. It was working. She got her first strike in. they battled it out for a few minutes. Trading blocks and strikes, Wyldons strong and Kels getting stronger and more confident with each swing. This was about the time where one of the opponents got tired. They were still both on the top of there game. Kel was waiting for an opening when suddenly her sword was yanked from her hand. Kel saluted and surrendered. "Congratulations my lord." 

Wyldon just nods at her. "Your good Mindelin. Work on your perception and keep looking at my torso, it will give away the move of an opponent." He sheathed his sword then nodded. "Good night Sir Keladry."

Kel looked at Jump who had been watching them. "Ya know, I think he maybe more then just a good training master and a stump." And she left for her room.

~#~#~#~

Numair was analyzing in his room reading up on documents for the 38th time. It was all here and actually quite clear. All he needed was three days a borrowed gift and something that was Jorens. 

~#~#~#~

"Alanna, I need to borrow your gift." Seeing her hesitation he plowed on. "Just for 12 hours. I can do it while your sleeping."

"That's fine Numair, but why?"But before she could get an answer he was gone. 

~#~#~#~

Three nights later …

The night zephyr was bitter. It ate through the several layers of hide and cotton Alanna wore. She couldn't even warm herself with her gift. As she hurried through the halls down to Numairs study. His vague excuse for the need of her gift annoyed her. And she figured she would go right to the source. The brisk pace was cut off when she came into the shadow of none other then Jonathon.

"My champion. Just who I need to talk to." 

Sighing in disgust. "Jon," She had never _quite _forgiven him for putting the Mindelin girl on probation and then denied any kind of contact with her. Or so he thought. That thought made her grin. "Your highness, to what do I owe this conversation?"

He lost is charisma when he got back on topic. "With this war brewing up in Scanra I need you to border patrol. I know that you normally don't scry but I'm asking this from you because you understand when to attack. Some of these young knights … are some what hasty to attack."

She looked up with surprise. "Jon, these knights were trained to undertake the tasks of the same training as us. They know exactly when to attack. Wyldon is no fool. He taught them well. However, under certain experiences I agree some do go a little rushed. And I will go.

She left with out talking to Numair.

~#~#~#~

Ok guys! ~bursts into tears~ Please review!

If ya'll don't review I may develop a stutter. P-p-p-p-please don't do this to me!

Thank you!


End file.
